


It's Not What You Think

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Don't worry. It's not at all what you think.





	It's Not What You Think

Eren hugged his knees tightly to his chest, feeling for the first in his life that he would be better off giving up.

“I can’t trust you. Not after this.”

The words sent a sort of stabbing pain through Levi’s chest that nearly brought him to his knees. But he knew. He knew this was going to happen and he deserved it. He deserved every bit of what was happening and so much more. He deserved Eren’s anger. His hatred. He deserved for Eren to lash out, to yell and cry and throw a fucking lamp at Levi’s head if he wanted to. He deserved to be grabbed by his bony shoulders and tossed out into the rain for what he’s done. He deserved to feel every ounce of pain that he had caused his former lover and then some.

“I just… Before I leave, I just wanna know why?” The brunet sniffled, wiping at his face to clear his eyes and cheeks of his tears, trying to regain at least some semblance of his dignity. “Why did you sleep with him? Is it… Is it because I’m not good enough for you? Did I not give you what you needed to feel satisfied? Don’t you see any pride in the marks I left on you?”

_ This isn’t right. None of this is right, _ Levi thought to himself. He would’ve said it aloud, but Eren wasn’t giving him even a second to try to defend himself.

“Were you not happy, Levi? I thought you were. Hell, I was so happy to be with you.” Eren continued driving his verbal knives into Levi’s heart, completely falling apart in front the man he would have given up the world for, but who had chosen to give him up for someone else. “I’d do anything to make you happy. I’d do anything for you, Levi, don’t you see that? I… I love you so much… Do you not feel the same?”

Levi sucked in a gasp, but the air didn’t seem to reach his lungs. He was about to hit his knees, to beg and plead and try to fix the relationship he had broken. But before he could utter a single word, a voice called out from beyond the scene.

“Cut!”

The bell signalling the end of the shoot sounded, causing Levi’s muscles to relax as the lights went up.The director and crew were all clapping, congratulating them on yet another good performance, but the best part was that Eren was smiling again. Levi found his own smile as the brunet bounded towards him and took his hand, granting him a kiss on the cheek.

It was always hard for Levi to play scenes like that since the two castmates were also lovers outside of their soap opera-esque TV show, and especially since they shared names with their characters. It made it feel all the more real, no matter how over-dramatic it sometimes was. But it was the afterwork kisses--and all the kinky afterwork sex--that made it so worth it.

“I say you owe me a fancy dinner after everything you just put me through, love.” Eren chuckled teasingly, kissing Levi like it was the end of the world, knowing that he needed it after such an emotional scene.

Levi smirked against Eren’s lips, humming in content as the kiss all but melted away the onset stress. “Okay. And maybe I’ll even let you tie me up when we get home. That’ll  _ really  _ help you to let out your frustrations.”

Some of the crew groaned and rolled their eyes at the lovey dovey couple, yelling at them to go home or get a motel room. But Eren only flipped them off as his small smile turned into a beaming grin, his teal eyes bright as they stared deeply, so lovingly into Levi’s. 

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
